Home For Christmas
by MoonytheMarauder1
Summary: Remus Lupin has been alone for a very long time. But it's Christmas, and the Order members aren't about to let him get away with being alone again. They remind him who his family is. One-shot. Contains mild language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Those rights go to J. K. Rowling.**

 **Home For Christmas:**

Remus John Lupin sighed as he took in all the Christmas decorations around him. Molly Weasley really _had_ put in a lot of effort to make this holiday special- the Order was celebrating at Grimmauld Place.

Remus was very pleased to see Sirius so cheerful. It reminded him of how his friend had been before Azkaban- spirited, full of life, the epitome of _happiness-_ and he wished Sirius felt like that more often. Azkaban had forced Sirius to grow up- and with his childishness went some of his wonder.

Tonight was Christmas Eve. Molly was preparing dinner while Tonks destroyed- er, _helped_ in the kitchen. Fred and George were working on that joke shop of theirs- they thought the adults had no idea, but Remus and Sirius weren't Moony and Padfoot for nothing. No years in Azkaban or of stifling abandonment could change that. Remus had even slipped a book of charms he thought would help the twins onto their bedside table- without Molly's knowledge, of course.

Bill was flirting with Fleur- Remus knew they'd be married in two years time, you see if they weren't- and Charlie had sent a Christmas message to his family, unable to come back from Romania. Percy was at the Ministry. Remus hoped that was sorted out soon, he had liked Percy while teaching him, and he hated seeing the Weasley's unhappy. Ron Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were all upstairs doing who-knew-what. Kingsley and Moody were talking to Mundungus about Order business. Everyone was excited to be spending Christmas together tomorrow. Which was why Remus wouldn't be there: all the Aurors knew was that they didn't have any shifts on Christmas Day- they all assumed that everyone else would be rotating throughout the day, and that they had gotten lucky.

In reality, Remus had taken all the shifts.

16 hours worth of them.

He knew that they other Order members would protest if they knew he'd taken all the shifts. But Remus didn't mind working. Besides, it would take his mind off of his newer problems, like the latest anti-werewolf legislations, or the fact that since Snape had outed him he'd been getting frequent insults and threats on the street, and couldn't even purchase a book at Flourish and Blotts anymore.

Or how he felt about Tonks.

Nymphadora Tonks... Now, there was a face he'd never forget, no matter _how_ often she changed it.

Remus sighed, bid everyone goodnight, and went to bed.

He'd need the sleep for tomorrow.

* * *

When Sirius Orion Black opened his eyes on Christmas morning, the first thing he thought of was Harry, the best godson ever.

The second thing he thought of was his best mate, Remus Lupin, his favorite werewolf (and person) in the whole world.

The third was breakfast.

He threw on some clothes and bounded downstairs to the kitchen. Molly Weasley laughed when she saw him. She was at the stove making an egg casserole and frying some bacon.

"Sirius Black," Molly chuckled. "I swear, you're more excited than the children!"

"Oh, my dear Molly," Sirius grinned. "You forgot that this is my first proper Christmas in years. And everyone's here! Including my favorite people!"

The children and the Order members (who had all woken before him) turned to him.

"Oh?" Newly-released-from-the-hospital-Arthur asked, grinning. "And who might they be?" But everyone knew.

"Why, my spectacular godson and best mate, of course!" Sirius laughed. "Happy Christmas, all!"

"Happy Christmas!" they chorused back.

* * *

It was cold. Remus couldn't feel his fingers. Or his toes. Or nose.

He _really_ needed a new cloak.

And some gloves.

A hat and scarf would be nice, also.

It was just his luck that it was the coldest day of the year. And blizzarding.

Remus glanced at his watch. 1:00 pm. He sighed. Eleven more hours to go.

* * *

Sirius sipped his hot chocolate contentedly. Everything was perfect. All the presents had been opened, the Order members were laughing, the kids were playing Exploding Snap, and everyone, even Fleur, was rocking a Weasley sweater.

There was just one thing missing.

Remus.

Sirius glanced at the clock. 3:00 pm. Remus must be doing his shifts, he reasoned. He must have missed his werewolf friend coming downstairs that morning.

But he still felt worried.

"Hey, Harry," he called.

His godson looked up from his chess game- which Ron was _definitely_ winning.

"Yeah, Sirius? Something wrong?"

"Nah. Just wondering if you've seen Remus. I haven't seen him yet."

Harry frowned, his brow creasing. "Y'know, now that you mention it... I haven't seen him." Harry's eyes clouded with worry for Remus, and Sirius was reminded of all the times Lily had worn the same expression for the same person... "D'you think he's alright?"

Realizing that he had worried his godson, _on Christmas_ , no less. Sirius forced a grin, and said, "I'm sure he's fine. Moony's tough. The sky could be falling, and he'd make it home safely."

By dinner, though, even Moody was worried for the werewolf. Nobody had seen him all day, but it didn't occur to anyone to check the shift schedule. Everyone anxiously gathered in the dark living room, waiting for the last member of their family to come home.

* * *

Remus shivered as he opened the door to Number 12, Grimmauld Place, not from the cold, but from the sudden warmth that greeted him.

Soaked and frozen, fingers and toes blue, Remus made his way to the fireplace. Fumbling with numb fingers, he eventually managed to light a fire with his wand.

Remus sat on the very edge of an armchair, trying not to get it too wet for fear of invoking Molly's wrath. He stuck his hands over the fire, trying to warm up. He was frozen to the bone, exhausted, starving, and lonely.

He hoped the others had enjoyed their work-free Christmases.

"Where in _Merlin_ have you been?" asked a dangerously low voice.

Remus jumped, startled, but did not turn around. "Hello, Sirius. Happy Christmas."

"Remus John Lupin, you answer the bloody question _now!_ " shouted Sirius.

Remus began shivering violently, now that the numbness had gone. "I-I was w-working." he told his friend. "What did you all do today?"

He finally turned to look at Sirius, and was surprised to see the look of shock on his friend's face. "S-Sirius?"

"You were... working?" Sirius asked hoarsely. "On Christmas? Why didn't you take the day off?"

Remus realized Sirius thought he meant his day job, outside of the Order. "No, I m-mean Order work."

Sirius looked outraged. "Dumbledore sent you on a mission _on Christmas?"_

"N-no!" Remus tried to quell Sirius' anger. "I was working the shifts."

Sirius looked confused. "The shifts? I thought everyone was rotating, and I haven't seen you all day."

"Th-that's because I took a-all of them."

"Define 'all of them'."

"A-all 16 hours."

Sirius looked shocked. "What possessed you to do _that?"_ he yelped. Then, angrily, "And on _Christmas!"_

"Exactly." Remus said softly. "I did it _because_ it's Christmas."

"I... I don't understand."

"It's alright, Sirius."

"No, it's not!" Sirius exploded. "C'mon, Moony! We used to tell each other _everything_." Then, softly, "Don't tell me we can't be like that again."

Remus considered. He was so used to keeping his emotions a secret, of bottling up his feelings, that he wasn't sure he _could_ open up like that again. On the other hand, he so _badly_ wanted to be as close to Sirius as he once was...

He took a deep, shaky breath. "When James and Lily died, and you were sent to Azkaban…" He looked at the fire instead of Sirius. "I was suddenly... alone. No warning, no sign. Everyone I cared about was suddenly taken from me, in the form of a _Daily Prophet_ 's how I found out. You know. I had been digging around in someone's rubbish bin, and nearly had a heart attack when I saw Harry's name on the front page. No one thought to tell the werewolf that his friends had died. Dumbledore didn't bother telling me that you were in Azkaban. It was horribly shocking.

"All of a sudden, I was totally alone. You were in Azkaban, Lily and James were dead, I thought Peter was dead, and I had _no idea_ where Harry was. I spent that Christmas downing Firewhiskey in my apartment. It wasn't the last time, either. It suddenly seemed a stupid holiday.

"But then I got you back. I remembered all the fun Christmases we used to share. But there's a war going on, and someone had to take the shifts. Everyone else has family to spend the day with. I don't. I didn't want to take that time away from Molly or Arthur, Tonks or Kingsley- not when they had family to be with and I didn't. Honestly, it wasn't so bad." He tried for a smile. "Just a bit colder than I anticipated."

Sirius was silent. Finally, he began helping Remus out of his wet clothes. "It's been too long since someone reminded you how much you mean to people." Sirius commented quietly. "I forgot that you've been alone all these years with just those damn hateful articles trying to wear you down."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, peeling off his shirt. Sirius was the only person left alive who had seen his scars. And his registry number.

"Remus, you're not just an Order member to the rest of us. You're not just a friend, you're family." Sirius said in a strained voice. "We've been worried about you."

"Well, yes. I care about you lot a great deal, too. But better me than someone else."

Sirius draped a blanket around his friend's bares shoulders. He sat down across from Remus. "Tonight Molly made that fruit cake you like so much." he said randomly.

Remus frowned. "No one likes that but me."

Sirius smiled gently. " _Exactly_. But you deserve it." He knelt down, and pulled off Remus' shoes for him, despite the werewolf's protests. "We've noticed how hard you've been working. But Remus, _really?_ You left at 6:30 this morning, and got back at 11:30. Give yourself a _break_."

"Well, I'm never taking another 16-hour shift again, if that's what you mean." Remus said dryly.

"Good." Sirius told him. " 'Cause your family missed you today, Moony."

Remus couldn't breathe. His family. They thought of themselves as his family? He hadn't had one in so long…

"Well," a gruff voice said from behind him. Remus spun around in his seat, pulling the blanket round his shoulders closer. Mad-Eye stepped out of the shadows. "At least I know _one_ soldier here takes security seriously."

"I take _everything_ siriusly." piped up Sirius.

He was ignored.

"Mad-Eye!" yelped Remus. "H-how long have you been there?"

"Since you got here." Moody grunted without shame.

"So- so you heard-?" Remus felt slightly horrified and mortally embarrassed.

"Everything." confirmed Mad-Eye.

Remus hoped the red in his face was hidden by the fire's light.

"Don't blame Mad-Eye, though." George stepped into the light. "We were all listening."

Remus quickly summoned a shirt and threw it on as he said, "Who's 'we'?"

"Everyone," an apologetic Hermione appeared.

Slowly, the rest of the eavesdroppers emerged. The Weasleys, Harry, Kingsley, Tonks…

Remus blinked. "What are you all doing up? It's nearly midnight…"

"We didn't want to sleep until we were sure you were alright." Ginny said, uncharacteristically quietly.

"I'll go fetch you something to eat, dear." Molly disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared a moment later with a steaming plate that Remus accepted with a quiet thanks.

As he ate, Arthur spoke up. "Your presents are still under the tree."

Remus' eyes grew wide in panic. "You didn't have- you shouldn't- I couldn't affor- " he stopped, blushing madly.

Tonks laughed. "Don't be ridiculous, Remus. You already got everyone something."

Remus was confused. Had Sirius given everyone something, but under Remus' name?

She continued. "Why, I simply loved the picnic last week. Clever charm you used, to keep the snow off us!"

Remus' eyes widened. "Th-that's not the same…" he stammered, trying to protest.

"Sure it is!" Bill exclaimed, warming up to the idea. "You helped me do the repairs on my apartment, without magic. The shower would still be leaking, without you! Not to mention the squeaky door hinges, or the flickering light bulbs…"

"But- I- " Remus began.

"Oh, yes! And," Fleur continued excitedly. "I vairy much appreciate our leetle talks. Eet ees so nice to 'ave someone to talk to."

She was referring to all the times he had listened to her rant and vent about her problems, and the advice he gave her, Remus realized. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Arthur.

"And don't think I've forgotten the time you took my double shift so I could spend time with Molly on her birthday. Right after a full moon, too."

Hermione smiled at him. "You always make time to talk to me about school, and give support when Malfoy calls me… his favorite word. You have no _idea_ how much those talks mean to me."

At this point, Remus was trying very hard not to get emotional. But they weren't finished.

"You were the best professor we've ever had." Fred said solemnly. "You have no idea how much I looked forward to your lessons. You made school seem, dare I say it… _fun_."

Remus let out a weak laugh.

George grinned suddenly. Last week, when you enchanted the garden into the perfect place to sled? _Wicked_."

Moody clapped Remus on the back. "You're always dependable." he said softly- well, softly for Mad-Eye. "If I need a partner on a mission, you're the first to volunteer. You remind me that this battle won't be lost, not with men like you on our side."

Remus' head was spinning. Mad-Eye never praised _anyone_. It was one of the nicest compliments Remus had ever been given.

"You're always great to talk to, Remus." Ginny piped up. "No matter how ridiculous my worries and problems are, especially compared to yours, you always find the time to listen. _And_ , you treat me like an adult." she added, with a pointed look at her mother.

Kingsley laughed. Then he looked at Remus seriously. "Remus… you're the strongest man I know. You don't let the obstacles people throw at you get in your way. And still, you fight for a better world. I've used your strength before. I'll use it again. You remind me that the only things that can stop us, are the things we _let_ stop us."

Harry sat on the floor in front of Remus. "You're always there to lend an ear. And you taught me how to cast the Patronus Charm, even though you didn't have to."

"Harry," Remus began. "I could hardly let the Dem-"

"And," Harry continued loudly. Sirius barked out a laugh. "You always go out of your way to make sure I'm alright."

"You're always good for a laugh." Ron spoke up. "You never make me feel stupid, either- I can say anything to you, without feeling like an idiot."

Fred and George let out low whistles. "Impressive." they said together.

Ron sighed. "See what I mean?"

Sirius smiled at his brother- in everything but blood. "You up with my insanity, Moony. What better Christmas present could I ask for?"

Remus tried, unsuccessfully, to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Besides," Sirius wasn't done. "You've always been entirely too forgiving. You've always kept me in line. And," Sirius swallowed. "And- ah, damn it all, Moony! I love you, you git, and if any harm were to come to you, I don't know what I'd do. Got it?"

Mutely, Remus nodded. He was beyond touched. "Likewise, Padfoot." he said hoarsely. Merlin, he was going to start crying if someone didn't distract him soon.

Thankfully, Tonks grabbed one of the few remaining gifts under the tree. "None of them are as good as the ones you've given us," she whispered so only he could hear. "But we want you to open them anyway."

He accepted the box, giving her a small smile. He unwrapped it.

Inside was a pair of gloves. Remus couldn't help but laugh. Only Sirius seemed to understand, and he grinned along with his friend.

Another gift contained a hat and a scarf.

A new cloak.

And, of course, a Weasley jumper.

Soon enough, everyone was gathered round the fire, drinking either Butterbeer or Firewhiskey, wearing Mrs. Weasleys Christmas tradition, laughing as Sirius and Remus recounted their many Marauder tales- to the wonder of the Weasley twins.

As Sirius entertained everyone with one of James' many failed attempts at winning Lily's heart, Tonks slid next to Remus. He looked down at her heart-shaped face and smiled.

"You know," she said softly. "For such a clever a clever wizard, you can be pretty thick."

Remus smiled a Marauder smile- something he hadn't done in a very long Sirius saw it, he stopped mid-sentence, but neither Remus nor Tonks noticed. "There's a reason I never claim to be brilliant."

She laughed, and his grin grew wider.

Sirius stared at his friend in amazement. It had been so long since he had seen Remus so… he couldn't even find the words to describe it. Silently, he summoned a bit of mistletoe and hung it over the two unsuspecting lovebirds- exactly as James had done to himself and Lily in their 6th year, although, it hadn't worked.

Now, though, he watched as Tonks blushingly pointed it out to Remus, who grabbed her hand, and told her, quite solemnly, that as a Marauder, it was his sacred duty to follow through with the laws of mistletoe. Sirius grinned as Tonks grabbed his friend's face and kissed him gently.

It hadn't worked for Prongs, but it was working for Moony.

Happy Christmas, Moony.


End file.
